Masoquista
by Shaksis
Summary: Quizá en eso se base el amor. Porque si no eres un poco masoquista jamás podrías amar a alguien radicalmente opuesto a ti. Y ellos lo saben, que son contrarios, que será difícil lograrlo. Pero no deja de ser amor. Viñeta.


**MASOQUISTA.**

Quizá en eso se base el amor. Porque si no eres un poco masoquista jamás podrías amar a alguien radicalmente opuesto a ti. Y ellos lo saben, que son contrarios, que será difícil lograrlo. Pero no deja de ser amor.

**Viñeta.**

-Es irracional.

-Es la naturaleza humana, Huesos.

Booth levantó la mirada de sus fideos para fijarla en su compañera. Recostada en su sofá, el pelo enmarcándole el rostro sonrosado por el calor que despedía la comida china que ambos estaban disfrutando, los ojos brillantes; estaba preciosa.

-Que alguien actúe así es… es simplemente absurdo. –Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad haciéndole pestañear con rapidez para centrarse, para apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento sobre ella.

-No digo que no lo sea.

-Pero tú lo compartes, lo entiendes. Incluso lo deseas.

-Es amor, Huesos. No hay nada mejor.

-No hay nada que destruya con más eficacia ni rapidez.

El agente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No podía negar que le encantaba esa parte de ella. Por muchos dolores de cabeza que le diera ese comportamiento difícil, incrédulo e independiente, ese era su encanto. Era ella, completamente diferente al resto del mundo.

-Es amor –repitió. Inconscientemente se acercó a ella y su olor lo envolvió haciéndolo estremecer. –Es absurdo, sí, pero es lo que nos da la felicidad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Esa es la creencia extendida en la sociedad actual. Sin embargo, el… amor –se atragantó ligeramente al pronunciar la palabra lo que hizo reír al hombre –es solo una excusa para favorecer lo que no es más que una práctica masoquista.

-¿Masoquista? –Booth alzó una ceja con burla. –Eso es ridículo, Huesos.

Ella lo ignoró, centrada nuevamente en su comida.

-Querer a alguien… Es lo mejor que te puede pasar, Brenn.

-Puede que no. Puede que esa persona te haga infeliz. Puede que no te quiera como tú a ella o puede incluso que sí te quiera pero no cómo a ti te gustaría o… No sé, Booth. Es demasiado subjetivo para mí. Hay demasiadas posibilidades, demasiados cambios.

-Los cambios son los que llevan a la evolución, ¿no es así?

Ella no pudo menos que reír.

-Sí, es así. En eso tienes razón.

-Entonces el amor es algo bueno.

-¿Y si la persona a la que quieres te hace infeliz?

-Entonces solo tienes que decirle adiós, Huesos.

-No es tan fácil. Porque le quieres. Y cuando le digas adiós le echarás de menos. Y seguirá doliendo igual.

Por un instante Booth no supo qué responder. En muchas ocasiones era incapaz de entender a su compañera, pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que todo iba mucho más allá que de una de sus tantas conversaciones intrascendentes. Esta vez había algo más.

Y, de repente, la idea se formó en su cabeza como si fuera lo más natural, lo más obvio, del mundo.

"_¿Enamorada? ¿Ella está enamorada?"_

El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho al imaginarla junto a otro. No era que nunca hubiera pasado por ello, pero cada nuevo hombre que ella conocía seguía suponiendo un golpe para él.

-¿Quién… quién es él, Huesos? –Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el valor para preguntar.

Ella le miró confundida. Quería preguntar cómo lo había sabido, si de verdad para él era tan transparente; ella que siempre se había jactado de ser impenetrable.

No sabía lo que debía hacer. Quizá callar fuera lo mejor, quizá seguir como hasta el momento fuera lo más acertado. Pero, de pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo, una única palabra brotaba de sus labios.

-Tú.

Durante un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo el mundo de Booth se volvió del revés.

En un segundo todos sus sueños se hacían realidad y parecía demasiado increíble como para aceptarlo. Ella, ella que siempre se había mostrado tan firme en su decisión de mantener su relación dentro de los límites de la amistad, ahora le estaba diciendo que… ¿Qué le estaba diciendo exactamente? ¿Qué le quería? ¿Era eso? Otra vez el maldito latido errático de su corazón.

-Brenn… -Quería hablar, quería preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente, quería decirle que estaba loco por ella. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse y besarla.

Sus labios se rozaron dulcemente, solo una leve caricia que hizo que los dos suspiraran.

-¿Por qué? –Fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando se separaron. Sin embargo, ella entendió la pregunta. _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me dices esto cuando fuiste tú la que me rechazó?_

-Porque hace mucho que siento esto. Que siento algo en lo que no creo. Tú dices que el amor trae la felicidad, yo creo que te equivocas. Creo que es… sádico.

–Otra vez con lo mismo. Esa idea sí que es completamente estúpida. –Booth sacudió la cabeza fingiendo desesperación. –Creo que voy a tener que demostrarte que te equivocas.

Ella desvió la mirada pero Booth la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia él, acariciando su mandíbula.

-Sí, es irracional. Absurdo. Que de entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo haya tenido que enamorarme justamente de la única que no cree en el amor, que odia las relaciones y con fobia al compromiso. Alguien completamente opuesto a mí. Si quieres tomártelo así, entonces sí, no es más que sadismo. –Repitió las palabras que antes utilizara ella, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su boca, a escasos milímetros de la suya. –Pero precisamente de eso se trata, ¿no? De que eres tú. Y soy yo. Y por eso puedo demostrarte que el amor puede ser mucho más que eso.

Ella no se molestó en negar nada de lo que él dijo. Tenía razón. La conocía demasiado bien. Quizá ese era el motivo por el que se necesitaban tanto. Que se entendían sin necesidad de palabras, que siempre estaban el uno para el otro. Y que, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo completamente contrarios. Chocaban una y otra vez, como imanes. Siempre habían sido conscientes de lo difícil que sería estar juntos, por eso lo habían aplazado tantas veces, por eso se habían negado sus sentimientos. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas; se querían. Y si eso significaba ser un poco masoquista que así fuera.

**Fin.**

Sé que es un fic un tanto absurdo pero se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba y no he tenido más de quince minutos para escribirlo. Me hubiera gustado pulirlo un poco (bastante, en realidad) más, pero sé que con los estudios no tendré demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Así que, o lo subía ahora o quedaba olvidado en algún rincón de mi ordenador. Ya que me tomé el trabajo de escribirlo, me decanté por la segunda opción. Espero no haberme equivocado :)


End file.
